


01. Stars of the Desert

by eaintdarkside



Series: AO Codes #25 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>아나킨과 오비완이 동년배 파다완입니다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	01. Stars of the Desert

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 알퐁스 도데의 별을 끼얹고 싶었지만 그렇게 될리가 없죠. 도데님 미안합니다. ㅠㅠ

01\. Stars of the desert (砂漠の星)

  
하필이면 임무처가 타투인이냐고 투덜대던 것도 잠시, 아나킨은 자신의 사제만이 아닌 다른 팀의 합류가 있을 것이라는 소식에 얼굴을 더 사납게 일그러트렸다. 본디 다른 파다완들과 친밀하게 지내는 아이가 아니었다. 콰이곤은 예상대로의 반응때문에 싱긋 미소를 되돌려주었다.

"그런 얼굴해도 소용없다."  
"그 빌어먹을 헛족 녀석들을 보면 무슨짓을 할지 모른다구요."  
"그리고 난 매 임무때마다 투덜대는 빌어먹을 제자 녀석에게 무슨짓을 할지 모르겠고 말이지."  
"아, 젠장."  
"다 들린다."  
"......"  
"들린다고."  
"아무말도 안했거든요!"  
"속으로 궁시렁대지마."  
"윽!"

이윽고 방으로 들어간 아나킨이 가방안에 짐을 싸 넣는 소리가 들렸다. 그가 기뻐할만한 소식을 가지고 있었지만 콰이곤은 말하지 않았다. 깜짝 놀라는 얼굴을 보고 싶었기 때문이다.

아나킨은 노예소년이었지만 우연히 콰이곤에게 발견되어 그의 파다완으로 들어왔다. 어머니를 두고 갈 수 없다며 완강히 버틴 덕분에 제다이 사원에서 자금 지원까지 받았다. 콰이곤은 종종 농담삼아 '널 빼내려고 쓴 스파이스 값이 얼만지 아느냐? 그러니까 어서 수련하거라!' 같은 소릴 하곤 했다. 물론 아나킨에겐 씨알도 먹히지 않았지만.

셔틀에 올라 하이퍼스페이스에 진입하고, 타투인에 도착하기까지의 하루 남짓한 시간동안 아나킨은 입술을 비죽이며 영 상태가 좋지 않은 배기구를 손보고 있었다. 때문에 임무처에 도착해 모래땅을 밟았을 때 그의 흰 튜닉은 검댕과 먼지가 묻어 얼룩덜룩이었다.

"...아나킨..."  
"고치라고 한 건 스승님이었거든요?"  
"여분 옷은 없는게냐?"  
"없어요."

어깨를 으쓱이며 시원하게 웃는다. 그러게 옷 더러워지지 않게 조심하라고 그렇게나 말했는데. 올해 17살이 된 불초의 제자는 도무지 통제가 되지 않았다. 콰이곤은 이를 드러내며 함께 웃어보였다. 이상한 타이밍에 웃어주는 것에 불길함을 느낀 아나킨이 스윽 미간을 좁히자 스승이 노래하듯 이야기했다.

"방금 전에 마스터 두쿠에게 연락이 왔는데, 아무래도 너는 미션에 합류할 수 없겠다고 이야기해야겠구나."

아나킨의 턱이 빠질듯 열렸다. 커다랗게 열린 진한 푸른 눈동자에 경악과 충격이 비쳤다. 싱글싱글 웃는 스승을 바라보며 더듬거린다.

"마... 마...스터... 함께 하는 팀이..."  
"귀여운 오비완은 나 혼자 보러..."  
"당장 준비하겠습니다!"  
"간다니까?"  
"기다리시라구요!!!"  
"아나킨, 분노는 다크 사이드로 통..."

아나킨의 뒷모습은 셔틀 안쪽으로 사라졌다.

하지만 더러워진 옷이 간이욕실의 급한 세탁으로 금새 나아질리 없었고, 결국 헛족을 만나 협상하는 자리에 아나킨은 끼지 못하게 되었다. 젊은이는 그의 지저분한 튜닉을 보며 섬세한 미간을 찡그리는 위대한 제다이 마스터의 눈빛에 온 몸이 오그라드는 기분을 느껴야했다. 사실 연배높은 마스터들에게 밀리는 아나킨도 아니었지만 상대가 상대인지라 어쩔 수 없었다. 그는 오비완 케노비의 스승이었으니까.

마스터 두쿠의 뒤에 조용히 서서 쓴 미소를 짓는 오비완을 향해 어설픈 눈인사를 건네자 콰이곤의 목소리가 들려왔다.

"마스터 두쿠. 어차피 협상이나 죄수 교환은 시간이 걸리는데 아나킨 혼자 이 곳에 두는건 마음에 걸리니 오비완도 함께 있도록 하는 건 어떨까요?"

어딘지 마뜩찮아보이는 얼굴을 하지만 이내 노년의 제다이 마스터는 고개를 끄덕였다.

"그러지. 근방에 터스켄 레이더들도 있고. 두 명이 함께 있는 편이 좋을거야."  
"그럼 그렇게 하죠. 자, 아나킨. 들었지? 넌 이 행성에서 자랐으니 위험한 행동은 안 하리라 믿는다. 오비완에게 폐 끼치지마."  
"알겠습니다, 마스터!"

기뻐하는 눈동자를 보며 콰이곤은 어쩔 수 없다는 듯 웃어보였다. 표정과 포스로 나지막한 구박을 던진다

\- 이 바보 녀석.  
\- 고맙습니다.

냉정하게 돌아서는 두쿠를 쫒으며 콰이곤이 작게 속삭였다.

"사고치지 마."  
"..."

 

  
고형 단백질 큐브를 적당히 씹어넘긴 두 사람은 아나킨의 제안으로 셔틀 바깥으로 나왔다. 어둑어둑해진 사막은 추웠다. 오비완은 로브자락을 당겼다.

"사막에 온 적 있어?"  
"아니."

영링시절- 브룩에게 괴롭힘 당하는 것을 몇 번 도와주었더니 오비완은 금새 마음을 열어주었다. 단순히 오비완이 미워서 괴롭히는 브룩보다, 그의 환심을 사기 위해 선행을 한 자신쪽이 더 질 나쁠지 모른다고 생각하며 쓴 미소를 짓는다. 그는 흑갈색의 로브를 바닥에 펼쳤다. 그 위에 앉는다. 오비완이 곤란한 표정을 지었다.

"앉아."  
"하지만... 네 옷이 더러워져."  
"괜찮아. 바닥이 차서 그냥 앉으면 몸이 식어. 이리 와."

어딘지 쭈뼛쭈뼛거렸지만 얌전히 아나킨의 곁에 앉는다. 그는 속으로 기합을 넣고, 떨리는 손을 뻗어 오비완의 어깨에 손을 얹었다. 자연스럽게 보이기 위해 온갖 노력을 기울이는 것을 몰라주길 바라며. 다행히 그는 조용히 응했고, 그것에 용기를 얻은 아나킨은 오비완의 어깨를 자신쪽으로 끌어당겼다.

"춥지?"  
"그렇네."

기쁨이 번지는 가슴을 안고, 아나킨은 하늘을 올려다봤다. 그를 따라 오비완도 시선을 든다. 점점 어두워지는 하늘엔 반짝이는 은하가 흰색과 보라색의 눈부신 빛무리를 뿌리고 있었다.

"와..."  
"예쁘지?"  
"굉장하다."

아나킨은 긴 손가락을 들어 작은 점을 가르켰다.

"저 별이 졸란."

손끝을 오른편으로 옮긴다.

"그 옆으로 보이는 두 별이 안도랑 로디아야."  
"저거? 푸른색?"  
"응."

아나킨은 손가락을 위로 올려 한 점을 가르켰다.

"그리고 그 사이로 보이는 뿌연색이 드래곤 플라워 성운."  
"실버 스테이션 근처의?"  
"맞아."  
"여기서 보니까 정말 예쁘구나..."

잠시 말이 끊긴다. 두 사람은 조용히 광대한 우주를 바라봤다. 스타쉽을 타고 우주 공간에서 보는 별들은 어딘지 차갑고, 다른 곳으로 향하는 '길'이나 '거점'의 느낌이 강했지만, 이렇게 지표면에서 마주하는 우주는 따스하고 포용력있어 보였다.

"지오노시스랑 릴로스는 반대편이라 안보여."  
"거긴 별로 정이 안가."  
"그건 그렇지?"

두 사람은 마주보고 웃었다.

"...그... 옷 빌려줘서 고마워."

얼굴에 열이 오르는 것을 느끼며 아나킨이 속삭였다. 사방이 고요한 밤의 사막. 공기는 차가웠지만 서로의 체온에 의지한 두 사람은 춥지 않았다.

"별걸... 게다가 겨우 상의 뿐이고..."

오비완의 레깅스는 길이가 짧아 결국 빌리지 못했다. 키가 잘 크지 않는 것이 우울했는지 주눅든 음성에, 어깨를 잡은 손에 힘을 주었다.

"걱정하지마. 키는 이제부터 계속 크는거니까. 나는 좀 일찍 큰 케이스래."  
"그럴까...? 나도 더 클 수 있겠지?"  
"물론이지. 그러니까 좀 잘 먹고다녀."

아나킨은 셔틀에서 그가 단백질 큐브를 하나밖에 먹지 않았던 것을 떠올렸다. 한창 자라는 파다완들은 몇 개씩 넘기는 일이 허다했다. 그는 유틸리티 벨트에 걸린 작은 금속바를 꺼내 손바닥 위로 털었다. 딱딱한 고체가 떨어진다.

"자, 이거 먹어."  
"별로 배고프지 않아..."  
"그러니까 안 크는거잖아. 많이 먹어야 된다고."

어둠에 익숙해진 눈이 지근거리의 오비완을 내려다본다. 가만히 마주하는 시선. 그것에 심장이 튀어오른다. 아나킨은 침착하려 애쓰며 손을 들어올렸다. 검지와 엄지손가락으로 잡은 큐브를 그의 입가에 가져다 댄다. 하얀 고체가 말랑한 입술을 지그시 누르고 있었다. 그것에 기묘한 설렘을 느끼며 아나킨이 속삭였다.

"입 벌려."

체온이 치솟는다. 별거 아닌 이야기에 흥분하는 자신을 필사적으로 누르며 아나킨은 오비완의 작은 입술을 바라봤고, 그것이 가만히 벌어지자 안으로 손가락을 밀어 넣었다. 고형 단백질이 들어가고, 검지손가락의 끝이 매끄럽고 촉촉한 피부에 닿았을 때, 그는 무언가가 끊어지는 것을 느꼈다. 어둠속에 싸인 공간에는 오직 자신과 오비완만이 남았다. 모든 신경이, 모든 세포가 그를 향하고 있었다. 암흑속에 가라앉은 연한색의 눈동자가 아나킨을 응시한다. 순간, 그는 충동적으로 고개를 기울여 동년배의 파다완에게 입술을 포갰다. 얇은 피부를 통해 체온과, 그의 향기, 매끄러움, 타액의 촉촉함 등이 느껴졌다. 갑자기 정신이 번쩍 들어 얼굴을 떼어낸다. 의아한 시선이 맞닿는다. 아나킨은 거의 숨쉴 수 없을 지경이 되었다.

"...왜...?"

머릿속은 폭풍이 몰아치고 있었다. 단순한 질문앞에서 아나킨은 잠시 아무대답도 하지 못했다. 널 좋아해. 널 갖고 싶었어. 예전부터 이러고 싶었어. 따위의 진심을 마음 속 깊은 곳으로 꾸겨 넣으며 필사적으로 변명을 떠올린다. 얼굴엔 뜨겁게 열이 올랐다. 분명 새빨갛게 익었을 것이다. 그는 지금이 밤이라는 것에 깊이 감사했다. 그저 미친듯이 방망이질하는 심장소리를 오비완이 듣지 못하기만 바라고 있었다.

"먹었는지... 확인하려고."

스스로도 어이없는 답변이 흘러나온다. 아나킨은 속으로 머리를 싸쥐었다. 이 무슨 바보같은 소리란 말인가. 먹었는지 확인하려고 키스하는 변태가 여기있습니다? 자칫하면 사이가 틀어질지도 몰라. 괜한짓을 했구나. 큰일이다... 한순간의 욕정을 참지 못한 자신에게 마구 욕을 퍼부어 주는데 한숨같은 웃음소리가 흘러나왔다.

"너, 재밌구나."

도대체 어느 대목이 재밌는것이 이해하지 못했지만 아나킨은 오비완이 그 일에 대해 특별히 위화감을 갖지 않았다는 것에 몹시 안도했다. 그는 추웠는지 어깨를 움츠리며 아나킨에게 몸을 더 기대왔다.

"좀 졸립다..."  
"그럼, 좀 잘래?"  
"그래도 될까? 나 무겁잖아."  
"전혀. 괜찮아."

오비완의 금빛 머리칼이 턱에 닿아온다. 부드럽다. 좋은 향기가 난다. 순간 가슴을 채워오는 설레임과 표현못할 감동에 느리게 숨을 내쉬었다. 작은 속삭임이 들려온다.

"별 이야기... 재밌었어."

그가 깰까봐 시선만 내린다. 표정은 보이지 않았다. 높은 콧대와 단정한 이마가 어둠속에서 연하게 빛나고 있었다.

"다음에 또 해줘..."

이내, 고요한 침묵이 이어졌다. 아나킨은 가만히 그 시간을 흘려보냈다. 느리게 이어지는 단조롭고 차분한 숨소리. 자신에게 모든 것을 맡기고 잠든 천사의 숨소리.

아나킨은 천천히 고개를 기울여 오비완의 머리칼에 입술을 묻었다. 향기를 깊이 들이마신다. 온 몸으로 퍼져가는 애틋한 마음에 가슴이 떨려왔다. 말하고 싶다. 모든걸 말하고 싶다. 네가 사랑스럽다고. 널 바라보는 것만으로도 세상이 달라진다고. 네 모든것을 안고, 소유하고 싶다고. 하지만 아나킨은 말하지 않았다. 평온한 잠을 깨워야 할 만큼 그는 급박하지 않았고, 그렇게 자신을 밀어붙이고 싶지도 않았다.

시선을 든다. 오비완이 마음에 들어했던 성운이 보인다. 그 주변을 비추는 반짝이는 별들과, 두 사람을 감싼 고요, 포근한 어둠, 희미한 빛, 너의 체온, 체향, 입술...

희미하게 웃는다. 언젠가 기회가 되면 다시 이 곳에 오자. 그리고 오비완이 아름답다고 했던 성운을 보러 가자. 함께 긴 시간을 보내고, 손을 잡고, 서로를 바라보고. 그리고 그가 허락하는 키스를 하자. 시선을 닫는다. 오비완의 체온을 느낀다. 다시 눈을 열었을 때, 하늘에는 두 사람을 축복하는 것 같은 아름다운 별들이 화사하게 빛나고 있었다.


End file.
